Daddy and Dinosaur Time
by microgirl
Summary: A snapshot of the Washburne family. Blatantly ignores events of Serenity.


_Daddy and Dinosaur Time_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in regards to Firefly; the show and its characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Dance puppets, dance._

_Author's Note: Greetings! I'm a very, very, VERY late comer to the world of Firefly. I absolutely love the show and wholeheartedly agree with Sheldon Cooper's assessment of Rupert Murdoch. Anywho, I just adore Zoe and Wash and had to write this cavity inducing fluff fest. I am now and forever ignoring the events of Serenity. Major props to EllipsesBandit and LosingInTranslation for their beta work not keeling over from sugar overload._

_Also the Chinese come from Google Translation_

* * *

><p>"Aaaah. I found the perfect land for us!"<p>

"Perfect land! What are you talking about? It's soft and squishy. We will not thrive here."

"Yes we will! Come, my Jurassic brethren! Let us settle on this land we shall call…This Land!"

Zoe walked up to the bridge just in time to watch as her husband piled his dinosaur toys on their four year old son. From his position on the ground, Nolan giggled causing many of the lizards to fall off.

"You see!" came Wash's deep imitation for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "The land is unstable."

He followed with the Stegosaurus' high voice. "You are wrong! This land is plentiful and we will never die." Wash started to gently poke the dinosaur's mouth into Nolan's stomach. "Mmmm…so delicious. Come feast everyone. Om nom nom nom nom nom nom."

The different voices Wash used along with the tickling sensation of the toys sent Nolan into peals of laughter, rocking the rest of the toys off of his stomach. Her grin widened as she watched her boys play.

Grabbing the Stegosaurus once again, Wash planted the creature on the boy's forehead. "Curse your inevitable rightness, Mister Rex! But I will be back to rule the land…FOREVER!"

Smirking, Zoe walked into the cockpit. "After all of this time, you'd think Steggy would learn Mister Rex is _always_ right."

Both of the Washburne boys' eyes lit up when they saw her. "Mama!" Nolan squealed happily, scrambling upright before tackling into her legs. Bending over, she smoothed his hair before kissing the top of his head. He looked almost exactly like Wash with the same messy blonde hair and gangly body. Nolan also had Wash's enthusiastic and friendly personality, always smiling and playing. Jayne once said at supper that Wash never actually had sex with Zoe, and just cloned himself a critter and impregnated her. Of course Jayne ended up with deep bruise on his shin after that.

Nolan had inherited her brown eyes, pleasing Wash to no end. They'd made a bet on his eye color; she'd hoped their son would get her husband's blue eyes.

"And what are you boys up to?" Zoe asked.

"Daddy and Dinosaur Time!" Nolan cheered.

"You mean when Daddy is supposed to be flyin' the ship?" Cocking an eyebrow, she stared impassively at Wash.

"And I am, snookums," he replied. "We'll be planet side in one short hour. No need to worry."

"Just makin' sure." Looking down at Nolan, she ruffled his hair. "Well, sweetie pie, we need to let Daddy prepare to land."

Frowning, Nolan turned up his big, brown, puppy dog eyes at her. "Can we have Mommy and Dinosaur Time?"

She pretended to consider the offer. "I think that might be arranged. We'll go to your bunk."

"Thanks, Mommy." He proceeded to pick up his own dinosaurs (because yes, there had been an unfortunate incidence where Nolan and Wash had gotten their dinosaurs mixed up).

"Thanks for playin' with me, Little Man," Wash grinned as he stood up.

"You're welcome." Nolan turned to his mother. "I wanna be the Brontosaurus this time."

"Okay," she nodded solemnly. "Go set up and I'll be there in a minute."

They both watched as the little boy scampered off the bridge back toward his bunk. Zoe turned to say a quick good bye to Wash but he pulled her back for a long kiss. For all of her tough soldier act, Zoe loved nothing more than just being Wash's wife and Nolan's mother.

"_Shèng niú, qīn'ài de zhàngfū, wǒ juéde, zài wǒ de jiǎozhǐ_," she blinked when Wash finally pulled back, looking all too pleased with himself.

He tilted his head, giving her that crooked smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bein' right. For lettin' us meet our little critter."

"Oh, husband…" Zoe trailed off, patting his cheek. "Of course I was right."

* * *

><p><em>Shèng niú, qīn'ài de zhàngfū, wǒ juéde, zài wǒ de jiǎozhǐ-Dear lord husband, I felt that in my toes<em>


End file.
